


In the library

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Books, Elves, F/M, Library, Married Couple, Married Life, Middle Earth, Rivendell | Imladris, Talking, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: The Lord and Lady of Imladris enjoy a quiet evening together(Treat for Senalishia because I liked the idea of Celebrían being chubby, alright?)





	In the library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [senalishia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senalishia/gifts).

> Those two is another couple in big need of happiness, alright?

It was a comfortable feeling, Elrond thought for himself, feeling the weight of his much beloved wife in his lap like this. 

“What are you transcribing, exactly?” she asked, looking at the open book he had set up at the table. 

“What most likely is the only surviving texts written down by the hand of my grandfather. Your father managed to grab what likely was his personal diary before escaping with your mother from Doriath as the Kinslaying happened around them.” 

Celebrían did not need any more clues than that. After all, only one set of Elrond's grandparents had been having ties to Doriath. 

“Oh, King Dior? I have to say, that it is almost a miracle that the diary survived the passage of time for so long, and especially what happened.” 

Celebrían switched her position slightly, helping her husband to carefully turn a page in the book. By doing so, Elrond got a close smell of her. She had put on some chamomile scent today by using chamomile tea to wash her face for a refreshing look, somehow matching the early summer season outside.

“I am not too heavy, I hope.” 

“This is nothing towards how it will feel when you are pregnant in the last months before birth, honey." 

No, she truly was not too heavy for him. In fact, her being chubby in a healthy manner was one of the things Elrond had been drawn to already from their very first meeting. Her body type was a little more rare among the Elves, but after being out on campaigns where you had to eat smaller portions in order to ensure that everyone could be fed and witnessing how even the already slender Elves lost weight as time passed, Celebrían was like heaven for him to see and hold in his arms. 

“Lord Dior have a awful handwriting, I must say. I wonder if he did not get regular lessons in reading and writing, because that far more neat handwriting just below his own seems to be more feminine.” 

“It seems like that, yes, for it is grandmother Nimloth's handwriting correcting the most awful grammar errors right under his. Like here on this page, where Dior have written about my twin uncles being able to sit up by themselves on that date and Nimloth spelling out the right grammar on two of his words.” 

Well, Elros had not been the only one in the family with a struggle to write correctly, given how Dior clearly had made his best to write, and this diary helped Elrond to feel a better connection to the maternal grandparents who had died long before his own birth. This way, they felt less than just a couple of names in history and more like real persons. 

“You know, Elrond...shall we try to have a shared diary like this? It might be useful if we both are very busy and maybe does not manage to meet outside meal times.” 

That was a good idea, he agreed on. Sometimes even a basic greeting written down would be enough after a long day. 


End file.
